


There's A First Time For Everything

by madhlae



Series: Lucifer morningstar/Marcus Pierce [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Boy and Lieutenant Roleplay, Bottom Lucifer, Hand Cuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, top Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: Lucifer gets Lieutenant Marcus to come over and spank and hand cuff him.DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING FROM SHOW/MOVIE/FANDOM OR ANYTHING FROM IT. I MENT NO HARM TO THE ORIGINAL CREATURE.





	There's A First Time For Everything

Lucifer was on the couch in the living room. Waiting for Marcus to show up. Lucifer had sent Marcus a text message, saying he needed to talk.

Marcus said he would come over during lunch. It was Lucifer day off, so he figured he bug Marcus at work.

Marcus and Lucifer had been dating for about 3 mouths and Lucifer was known to be the kinky one in the relationship.

Lucifer wanted to see if  Marcus would like to spank him. They had never done spanking before and Lucifer thought Marcus would like the idea of getting to spank him.

Lucifer was in nothing but a robe, already hard from thinking of Marcus hand cuffing him and spanking him till he cums.

It was around 12, when the elevator dinged and Marcus came in. Marcus was over toke by the loud moans comimg from the couch.

Marcus could see Lucifer fingering him self on the couch. Marcus stod by the elevator for a few minutes. Just watching Lucifer finger himself.

Marcus walked over to Lucifer were he could see him. Marcus sat on the couch that was on front of the one Lucifer was fingering him self on.

Lucifer liked to give a show for Marcus. He loved when he could do what ever he wanted to himself and it would make Marcus hard.

Lucifer could see how hard Marcus was. Marcus was palming himself through his pants. 

Lucifer let out a long and loud “Marcus” right before he came. Marcus had got up right after Lucifer came and pulled Lucifer in his lap.

Lucifer let Marcus manhandle him alot, sometimes Lucifer thought Marcus did it to much.

“So was that what you wanted to show me, you fingering yourself till you cum.” Marcus said, licking up Lucifer cum.

“Well, thats one part and I think you'll love the next part.” Lucifer said.

“And whats the next part?.” Marcus asked.

“Did you bring you hand cuffs?.” Lucifer asked, licking along the sode of Marcus neck.

“Yes” Marcus said.

“Well, I think I've been a bad boy and Lieutenant Marcus needs to cuff me and spank me till I learn my lessons.” Lucifer said, in a low and hot voice.

“Mmh, I like that, so how bad had my boy been. Dose he need a spanking ?.” Marcus said, rubbing his hand over Lucifers ass.

“I've been a bad boy and need for the Lieutenant to teach me my lessons.” Lucifer said.

“Well, then on my knee hands behind you back.” Marcus said, pulling out his hand cuffs.

Lucifer did as he was told, moving over Marcus knee and putting his hands behind his back. Marcus then put the hand cuffs on Lucifer, making sure they were not to tight.

Marcus  started to rub Lucifer ass, making small circles.

“So how many to my bad boy need.” Marcus asked.

“Mmh, I thing I need 30 Lieutenant.” Lucifer said, putting his ass out.

Marcus smiled and started to spank Lucifer. The first few where light, but once he got to 5 Marcus made sure to make Lucifer scream everytime he spanked him.

Lucifer was hard by 10, humping up against Marcus lap, hitting Marcus dick every once in a while. Marcus had made sure to hit both cheeks. Hitting them the same number of times.

Lucifer loved the way spanking made his ass burn. It hurt really bad, but in a good way. Lucifer made a note, that they needed to do spanking more.

By 25 Lucifer was humping Marcus like there was no tomorrow. Lucifer was so close to cuming, but then Marcus hit 30 and stopped.

“No, no need more spankings, I've been so bad.” Lucifer said, wanting to cum so bad.

Marcus could see why he asked for more, so Marcus start to spank him again. Until Lucifer was cuming, since Lucifer was humping Marcus, he was rubbing up on Marcus dick.

So when Lucifer came, Marcus came as well. Marcus could see that Lucifer was still in his high, so he toke the cuffs off and went to get a washcloth to clean them off.

When Marcus was done, he put Lucifer in bed and gave him a kiss goodbye.

“Bye baby, I'll see you to night I love you.” Marcus  said.

Marcus heard Lucifer saying a tired “I love you too” as he walked out of the bed room.

By the time Marcus left Lucifer was already fast asleep.


End file.
